Love You Now and Forever
by LuvYa4NowAndEva
Summary: Bella gets the results..but shes devasted whn she finds Edward. So what happens when Edward and Bella meet again....after 15 years. Will Bella stop and listen to Edward...or will she leave him hanging alone .. AGAINN? *summarys badd ... storys better*
1. When Im Gone

Prologue

"_I'm going to run and never look back"_

I ran and ran, as the tears streamed down my face. I ran and had now and forever decided to never look back. Finally, I collapsed down in an ally…and realized that this was the worst place to be. As newly formed tears rolled down my cheeks…I realized that this was Seattle, the ally where I was attacked by those hideous strangers. As the realization dawned on me, I did the most acceptable thing ever…I fainted.


	2. Ray of Sunshine

_BPOV_

**15 years later**

"Hurry up sweetie, or you're going to be late for school!" I screamed.

My life had been a mess ever since I had left him. No one had tried to stop me from running away. Not once in the past 15 years have I thought of him until now, the day my daughter was to start high school. My name is Isabella (Bella) Marie Swan Cullen. My daughter, Kristen was my life after that day I had blacked out …

_*****Flashback*** **_

Nothing, darkness, black…

Life couldn't possibly get any worse then it was now. Suddenly I felt a ray of light shining on me. As I opened my eyes, I realized what had happened and why I was here…lying in the filth.

_*****End of Flashback*****_

I snapped out of my trance, as the girl beside me finshed her breakfast and was getting ready to leave for school. But as I gazed at my daughters mesmerizingly golden eyes…I was once again sucked into that whirlpool of memories…that seemed like they were from another lifetime.

Yet ... here I was. Not aged a day, still as strikingly beautiful as those days 15 years ago. But again ---

"MOM !!!! WE ARE GOING TO BE LATE!!" I cringed as Kristen yelled. "COMING!!" , I said back whilst still managing to trip myself!

Shit, I maybe a vampire but ... my balance hasn't improved a BIT.

**Hope yuh guys liked the chapter!!**

**Since this was my first fanic tell me what yuh think**

**&& plzz REVIEWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	3. Memories

I sighed as I looked on my left hand, the ring still sitting beautifully on my finger. I remebered the day I first got it....

_****Flashback****_

Zooming down the streets out of Forks. Edward had told me that this was going to be a surprise ... but like always I was apprehensive.

"What's on your mind, love?"

I stuck my tongue out, "Thinking where your taking me. You know how upset Charlie will be if he finds out you KIDNAPPED HIS DAUGHTER !!!!"

He chuckled nervously, "Don't worry Bella. I promise you'll love it."

I hesitated "Edward, where exactly are we going?" as we rode into Seattle, I became very nervous.

"Bella we are driving to ....."

"EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN CULLEN!!! WHERE ARE YOU TAKING ME!!!!!!!!" Edward cringed as i yelled. "Bella, my dearest love--" "cut the sweet talk Edward!" "--weareelopinganddrivingtoVegastogetmarriedsecretly!" **(we are eloping and driving to Vegas to get married secretly!) **He said in a rush. I sat there shocked at his words, but when everything finally sunk in-"WHATTTT...!!!!!!!"

"Bella relax I was joking-"I was fuming with anger, "-JOKING! OK I'm sorry." He said as he pulled into an empty parking spot at the Seattle Aquarium. I had finally calmed down, as Edward held open the door for me.

We walked in the Aquarium and soon Edward stopped. "Wait Here." And he walked into the darkness, leaving me standing there. 5 minutes passed and he had still not returned ... 10mins. Finally 15 minutes later, slowly No Boundaries (by Adam Lambert) strated playing through the speakers.

_Ohh  
Seconds hours so many days  
You know what you want but how long can you wait  
Every moment lasts forever  
When you feel you've lost your way  
What if my chances were already gone  
I started believing that I could be wrong  
But you gave me one good reason  
To fight and never walk away  
So here I am still holding on  
"_Bella You are my life, without you theres no light ... nothing."  
_With every step you climb another mountain  
Every breath it's harder to believe  
You'll make it through the pain  
Weather the hurricanes  
To get to that one thing  
Just when you think the road is going no where  
Just when you almost gave up all your dreams  
They take you by the hand and show you that you can  
There are no boundaries  
There are no boundaries_ _"_Nothingcompares to your touch ... your kiss ... your very being. And I'll go through hell if you want me to."  
_I fought to the limit you stand on the edge  
What if today is as good as it gets  
Don't know where the future's headed  
Nothing's gonna bring me down  
Jumped every bridge I've run every line  
I risk being safe, I always knew why  
I always knew why  
So here I am still holding on_

With every step you climb another mountain  
Every breath it's harder to believe  
You'll make it through the pain  
Weather the hurricanes  
To get to that one thing  
Just when you think the road is going no where  
Just when you almost gave up all your dreams  
They take you by the hand and show you that you can  
"Thanks to you I live the way I do, breathe the way I do. I live because of you, for you."

_You can go higher  
You can go deeper  
There are no boundaries  
Above and beneath you  
Break every rule cause there's nothing between you and your dreams_

"Isabella Marie Swan, I promise to love you through anything that comes our way. Bella promise me you'll marry me ... not just yet but sometime in the future whenever your ready promise me."

_With every step you climb another mountain  
Every breath it's harder to believe  
You'll make it through the pain  
Weather the hurricanes  
To get to that one thing  
Just when you think the road is going no where  
Just when you almost gave up everything  
They take you by the hand and show you that you can  
There are no boundaries  
There are no boundaries  
There are no boundaries  
No boundaries  
Yeah, there are no boundaries_

"YES !!!!" I screamed as I ran straight into his arms. He gave me a sweet kiss and pulled out a black velvet box and as he opened it. "Oh My Gosh! Edward, it ... it's beautiful!"

There inside the box was the most beautiful ring I had ever seen, it was silver with a heart in the middle and on half the heart was small diamonds.** (ring link on profile )** In truth this was the most beautiful ring I had ever seen.

_****End Flashback****_

That memory still made me cry. It was one of the best times in my life. And to say even charlie, MY FATHER CHARLIE was in on it.

Wow, I must be unobservent, I thought.

"Well here we are Kristen, The Dimond High School of Alaska." I said, as I pulled into a free parking space.

**Well How did yuh guys like this chapter...?**

**I'll update ASAP**

**buuh in the meantime..........................**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**!!!!!!!!!!! ^_^**


	4. Regrets & Surprises

APOV -- 15 years later -- (Cullens back in Forks)

_Flash Bella in Alaska. Flash Edwards' Promise ring on Bellas' finger. Flash Edward and Bella screaming st eachother. Flash Edwards break-up with Kate. Flash Bella & Edward together. Flash Edward & Kate together again. Flash Edwards proposal to Kate._

I gasped. "Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie! Please come down here."

"Alice what happened?" "Dear you look worried!" "Sweetheart , Ali are you okay?"

I couldn't keep it in "WE NEED TO MOVE!!!" Everyone stood shocked and silent. "Alice be reasonable, we've only been here a short time." Carlisle spoke.

"But----But----But----But----"

Rosalie screamed, "Alice what is YOUR problem? How can we move!? Edwards dating that--that SLUTT and Bella's been gone for so damn long ---" "Rosalie, you don't givva damn about Bella--" "Shut up Jasper!! I did!! I loved her, she was-is- my little sister! I JUST DON'T WANT TO LEAVE HERE AND ALL OF BELLAS' MEMORIES AND GOOD TIMES BEHIND IN THIS PLACE, WE MOVED BACK HERE AFTER SHE LEFT ... JUST FOR HER!!!"

I was starting to get a headache now, no one was listeing to me.

"FINE! You two keep acting like idiots if you never want to see Bella again! Hmph." I huffed.

"Bella!" "Bells!" "My Bellsy?" Everyone breathed while Rosalie and Jasper stood in silence.

"Okay Alice we'll move, but to where?"

"Alaska."

My cellphone started ringing.

_Ring Ring Ring _(_Alice. _**Edward.**)

_"Hello Edward."_

**"Hey Alice. I wanted to tell you that---"**

_"Edward, we are ---"_

**"ALICE, stop interuppting and listen. Kate's cousins, Irina, Carmen & Eleazar, ahve invited the two of us upto thier house in Alaska, for a few weeks. So I'm heading home now and quickly going to pack and we are going to head off to Alaska. Alright? CAn you tell Carlisle and Esme for me. Thanks."**

_"EDWARD! That's great, but I already knew you were going to Alaska. BUT listen, we'll meet you there in a few days ---"_

**"Why Alice?"**

_"--- since we have decided that it is time to move ---"_

**"But we've only been here 2 years, Alice."**

_"--- again because some people have noticed a decrease in the animal opoulation over the past two years. so we decided it was time to move again, this time back to Alaska. So see you in a few hours or days. Bye Edward."_

"YES!!" I said whilst doing an air pump.

Emmett spoke after a long time, "We are going to see Bells again? And will Edward leave Kate? Please Please say yes Alice!!!"

"Yes we will see Bella again, and yes Edward will soon break it off with Kate, and get back together with Bella. Unless Bella doesn't want Edward, OR Edward thinks otherwise and leaves Bella."

"Bullshit, Bella loves Edward,a dn Edward loves Bella. And even after whatever happened between them 15 years ago. They still love eachother, deep down they do Ali." Jasper calmy explained. But after Jaspers' speech, everyone had one thing on their mind (except Alice of course) what had happened 15 years ago?

But as soon as Edward pulled up the drive-way, Jasper changed the atmosphere to mournful again ... just like it had been 15 years ago.

"Hi everyone." Edward mumbled as he walked up the stairs.

Hmmm... shopping, I thought, I have to take Rosalie tomorrow ... maybe drag Emmett & Jasper too? Yeah, that'll be great!!!

"Alice damn it, all you ever think about is shopping. There's more out in the world than just shopping! So get your head outta the clouds and look around!" Edward snapped as he was about to walk out the door with his travel case.

I scowled. "At least I didn't rip my family apart, over something stupid! Ay least I didn't try to forget the love of my existence. I rememebered her, she was my -our- best friend!"

"Alice..." Edward warned, his hand on the doorknob.

"I DON'T CARE. EVER SINCE BELLA LEFT YOU'VE DONE NOTHING BUT TEAR US APART. YOU ACT LIKE YOU DON'T KNOW HER, LIKE YOU NEVER KNEW HER! BELLA WAS A SISTER, A DAUGHTER & YOUR LOVE!! FINE FORGET HER. YOU'LL REGRET IT!!!!!!!!! WE LOVE HER AND YOU DO TO!!!"

And with that I turned and ran upto my room. If only real tears could come. I'd DROWN Edward in them! I screamed, as Edward left with Kate to Alaska.

* * *

**Some ppl asked how did she become a vampire? howd she get a daughter? DONT WORRY those questions will be answerdd SOONNN**

**Well whatd you guys think??**

**for APOV????**

**tell me what yuh guys think**

**and REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

* * *


	5. Broken & Bound

EPOV

Crushed. That's how I feel. Everything ALice said ... stung, right to the heart. I love her, I'm still in love with her, but DAMN IT I'm stuck with Kate.

:Eddoe, are you okay?" I cringed at my nickname.

"Yes, sweetheart, I'm perfectl;y fine!"

"Good, because by what Alice said ... that Bella girl seems like an idiot. If she thinks YOU would LOVE her!! And now look ... she has everyone in your family wrapped around her finger. Like please, she just seems like a wannabe and a physco, who thinks pracyically everyone loves her!! Anywayz, I'm like sooo much better than her, aren't I Eddie?"

"Yes of course you are Kate." Oh god!!! What have I gotten myself into, I thought as we zoomed down the streets toward Alaska.

After that conversation we lapsed into an uncomfortable silence.

And the only person on my mind was .....................................

Bella.

* * *

**I know edwards POV is short but i had to put that in there.**

**tell me how i did for EPOV =\**

**and plzzz.................**

**REVIEWWWW!!!!!!!! **

** ** the faster yuh guys review the faster chapters i'll put them uppp****

**10 reviews : ill update tomorrow**

**20 reviews : yuh'll get the answers to why/how Bellas a vampire, who changed her?**

**25 reviews : yuh'll know how Bella had a daughter (Kristen)**


	6. Reunions

**OMGGG thank yuhhh!!**

**im soo gladd yuh guys likd da last chapters!!!!**

* * *

BPOV

School had been the same as always. Me and Kristen walk in . heads turn, some one runs headfirst into their locker. It's nothing interesting anymore. Thw two of us practically died from laughter the first time some one ran into their locker. But right now ... it's a right old pain in the a-- "Mom dinner ready yet?"

"Yes it is. Come down and eat."

"Okiee Dokiee." Kristen sang as she skipped down the stairs and into the dining room. **(link on profile).**

"Sweety, I'll be upstairs in my room **(link on profile)** doing some work, ok...?" I still couldn't get used to my bell-like voice.

"Yes, mommy."

I sighed as I ran up the stairs into my room, and logged onto my MSN account, as something popped up.

" .com

has added you.

Accept --

Decline X "

Hmmm ... who can it be? I thought. Last time I checked I don't know any "strawberry blondes." The only sweet blonde I knew was Rosalie. Oh well, might as well find out who it is, I thought as I clicked Accept --.

.com has been added to your contact list

_SweetiePie has signed in. _( **Brun3tt3Rul3z. **_SweetiePie._ )

**Brun3tt3Rul3z: Hi... uhmm hu is this? =\**

_SweetiePie: Hiii... OMGG yuh don't remember mee!!! =O_

**Brun3tt3Rul3z: Uhhh ... shud ii?**

_SweetiePie: OMGG!!! yeee yuh shud we ahve been frnds forever, and yuh dont remember me!_

**Brun3tt3Rul3z: TANYA!!!!!!!??????????**

_SweetiePie: YES TANYA. my gosh Isabella ... I thought yuh forgot about me..._

**Brun3tt3Rul3z: No wayii!! I thought yuh forgot about me! =O It's been SOOO longg. How have yuh been? How r yuhr parents?**

_SweetiePie: LOL! ive been fine... Oh Bells. BOTH my parents rr dead. After their divorce everything went wrong. My mom took my sister and I went with my dad. & then me and dad became sooo sickk and cuzza thatt dad DIED. && i was aout to too .. buuh mom somehow came outta no where and changed me into a va-- oops I mean helped me get bettrr. but she leff as soon as i was bettr ... and later i found outt she died too_

**Brun3tt3Rul3z: WHOA!!! && tanya were yuh about to write "change me into a vampire"????**

_SweetiePie: Uhmmmmm.... I wasnt supposed to sayii thatt!!_

**Brun3tt3Rul3z: don;'t wrry!! im a vampire tooo. I was changed 15 years ago.**

_SweetiePie: =O =O =O =O !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! R YUH SERIOUS!!!!!!?????????_

**Brun3tt3Rul3z: YEEEEEE!! look Tanya I hve to goo. ill talk to yuh tmrw??**

_SweetiePie: yee sure Bells!1 it was great talkin to yuh again. Love yuh, xoxoxox_

**Brun3tt3Rul3z: samee here Tanya. Byee Love yuh, xoxoxo.**

Wow, I thought, walking down the stairs,. Who would've thought I'd finally talk to Tanya again.

Definitly NOT me.

"Mom, can you come and help me with my math homework?" Kristen asked sweetly.

"Sure, love." I answered

TPOV (tanyas)

Wjoa! Who woud've thought I'd ever talk to Bella again?

Ans it's soo much better now that shes a vampire too!! Oh well, it's great to have her in my life again.

"I think I'll visit Irina, Carmen & Eleazar in Alaska for a couple of weeks." I said to myself.

As I quickly packed and gave my dear cousins a call.

Now if only I could somehow reach my sister. We haven't spoken in sooo long.

Life couldn't get any better.....

* * *

**Well?**

**wahhd yuh guys th//k? **

**srry buuh iff any of yuh outt there hate Tanya alwazzyyii being the villian ... this is yuhr storyyii ... i was gettin tired off ppl cuzz they keptt puttin Tanya as the villian so in this storyii she plays a major partt ... and shes GOOD anot BAD (**cough nahh trynn to steal edward cough**) **

**ii was soo happyii withh the reviewss thank yuh!!!**

**yuh guys rr the besttt!!!!!!!!!! ^_^**

**ii hope yuh all like this chapter and ill update ASAP **

**BUHH in the meantime**

**REWIEWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**the more reviews ii gett from yuh guyss the faster yuhll get yuhr questions answerdd .. ESPECIALLY TTHOSE WHO RR ASKIN IFF KRISTENS EDWARDS DAUGHTER!!!!**


	7. Alaska

**Disclaimer : I DO NOT OWN TWLIGHT !!!!! all S.M.**

* * *

EPOV

Finally in Alaska! Kate's been soo excited ... about our trip AND about my family moving here.

_This is the perfect opportunity for Edward to meet up with everyone!! && he's going to meet my sister too &&...... _Kate thought.

"Kate I'll Be right back."

"Okiee..."

Kate was great and it wasn't a lie that I loved her, but I know I'm not IN love with her like I was with ...

KPOV (Kates)

Ughhh .. finally we are here

Edwards been soo quiet ever since we talked about Bella.

Bella. Bella. Balla. Damn her. Edwards MIN && MINE ONLY. Why is so obsessed with Bella, she's not even that pretty ... let alone she's downright ugly. Alice and Rosalie have been complete butches to me ever since I started dating Edward. Like what the fuck did I do to them...? Damn like all I said was Edward's not good enough for Bella, and WHAT DO I GET ...?? A hard slap from ALice and a maniac punch from Rosalie. Until Edward came and helped me. Oh well ... Bella left him && noe Edwards ALL MINE .... !!!!!!!!

Oh shit ... Edwards back ... Hmm I can't wait to go shopping .....

" Ready..?" He asked. "Yuup!!"

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

(an hour later)

"Kate! It's wonderful to see you!"

"Carmen, Irina , Eleazar, it's great to see you too. Oh my gosh, I've missed you all like crazy. How have you been? How's married life Carmen ... Eleazar? Huh huh?? J--" Carmen gave me a hard glare. "-- Just joking RELAXX. Anyways it's great to see you. Oh and I'd like to introduce you to my boyfriend ... Edward Cullen!!" I exclaimed.

"Edward, it's lovely to meet you!" Irina said shyly.

"You to, Irina. Thank you for inviting me."

* * *

******&& dont wrry ... just for the clarification THIS IS NOT I REPEAT NOT A LOVE TRIANGLE STORY ... well nott with jacob anywazzyii ... and for all those Jacob lovers dont wrry, Jacobs going to be coming into the story soonnn**

**LOLL thank yuhh for ALL the reviewss ....**

**and i hope yuh guys like this chapter = ]**

**SOOO PLZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ **

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	8. Shocking Reunions

BPOV (Friday Night)

_Ring Ring Ring_ (_Tanya._ **Bella.**)

_"Hello?"_

**"Hi..?"**

_"Bella Swan?"_

**"Yess... is this by any chance Tanya Denali?"**

_"OH MY GOSH!!!!!! Yes it iss, and hello to you my sweet childhood and now vampire friend!"_

**"Oh Tanya ... as dramatic as always. You don't seem to have changed a bit."**

_"Ahahahahha!!! Your right I haven't. But you my dear seem to have changed ... if it's possible. You've become even more self-contained and serious!"_

**"Oh Tanya, your REAL FUNNY."**

_"Thank you!! Bells! OMG OMG OMG!!!!! You won't believe where I'm going now and where I'm staying!!!"_

**"Oh dear. Where are you going and where are you staying?"**

_"ALASKA!!!!!!!!! I'm visiting my cousins ... Carmen, Irina and Eleazar!!!!"_

**"WHATTTT!!!!??????? YOUR SERIOUSLY COMING TO ALASKA!!!?????"**

_"Yess......."_

**"That's crazy because ... I LIVE IN ALASKA!!!!"**

_"OMG OMG OMG OMG!!!!!!! I'm going to see you soon!!! Oh shit, I have too go, stupid flight attendant. Love ya, see you soon!!!"_

**"Ahahahahaha ... awwww. See you soon. Love you toooo!!!!"**

Oh Gosh!! I can't wait to meet Tanya. I especially remember her hyperness. Hmmmm ... reminds me of my other best friend, Alice.

Third Persons POV

The Cullen clan dorve towards Alaska, all in the hopes to see Bella again.

"Esme, did you already buy the house we are staying in?"

"Of course Rosalie. It's utterly perfect. You kids will love it!!" Esme spoke into her cellphone.

Everyone pulled up into the driveway, infront of the most magnificent house you have ever seen. **(House link on profile) **The house was situated perfectly for everyone, and fit into everyones style. Thier house may have looked magnificent on the outside, but as you walked inside ... it was exactly like something out of a fairytale book.

EPOV (Esme's)

This house was truly beautiful. The living and dining area **(link on profile ... **i know they don't eat .. buuh to keep up appearances yuh know**) **was beautifully finished. It all set a wonderful homey feel. In other words the house was old, yet elegant and modern.

"Childern have you looked at your bedrooms yet? I had them designed especially for each of you."

"OH MY GOSH!!!!!! Mom this room is PERFECT for me and Jasper!" Alice exclaimed.

Ahh... Alice and Jaspers room ... it had been hard but was finished beautifully. It had everything for Jasper -- old historian type. Yet it was Alice -- bold, colourful and fashionable. All in all a beautiful room. **(room link on profile.)**

"YES YES YES--" "Emmett! Shut up!!" "THANK YOU MOMMY!! THIS IS THE BEST MOST COOLEST ROOM EVER!!!!!!"

Ahh yes ... Rosalie and Emmett's room was a challenge but it was a wonderful miracle in the end. With Rosalie's sophisticated style and Emmett's fun side, thier room ended up as one of my most perfect projects. A room with sophistication and fun. **(room link on profile.)**

As my third son is currently not home, I sighed. Hopefully he realizes he still loves Bella, and Bella cane turn him back into the person he once was. But as for Edwards room, it was my favourite project. But whether or not Edward realizes it ... I put his and Bella's tastes together into an elegant room. **(link on profile for Edwards room.)**

I sighed as I ran up into Carlisle's and my room. It wasn't as elaborate as all the other rooms. Just simple, modern, elegant and complete and utter bliss, just like the two of us. **(room link on profile.)**

TPOV (Tanya's)

Yayy!!! I get to meet up with everyone especially Bella. I'm sooo excited. I haven't seen everyone in like FOREVER!!! I thought as I parked my car in front of Carmen's house.

"I'm HOMEEE!!!!!" I screamed.

"TANYA!!!" "Awww I know you guys are soo excited to see me soo like ... GROUP HUGG!!!"

"Tanya...???!!" OMG ... I remembered that voice. It was .....

* * *

**LOLL well hu do yuh guys think the voice tanya remembers is ...... **

**ANy guesses (although its kinda obviouss ... hehe)**

**Welll wahhd yuh guys think about thius chapter...??**

**ill update again soon LOLL ...................... soo in the meantime .... **honestly itll take about an extra 30 seconds of yuhrs thatll make me veryii veryii veryii happyii!!!!!!!!! ****

**R -- E -- V -- I -- E -- W !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	9. Sisters & Friends & Shocks

Third Persons POV

"Tanya...???!!"

"Kate ...???!!" Tanya breathed.

"Tans ... it's really you!!!!" Kate screamed as she ran forward towards her sister.

"KATE!!!!!" Tanya screamed as they crashed into eachother.

"Okay girls calm down. I know it's been a long time since you've seen eachother, but please turn down the volume. What will the neighboors think?" Camren asked, as she Irina and Eleazar hugged Tanya once, Kate had left Tanya go.

Slowly, Edward made his way into the living room, where everyone else was standing, and greeting Tanya.

"Hi! I'm Tanya. And You are...?" "Uhmm... Hi I'm Edward. Kate's boyfriend." Edward said.

Kate stood watching Tanya look at Edward ... seeing whether or not her own sister would dare try to take her boyfriend away.

"Well. Well. Kate you sure know how to pick them." Tanya said as she winked at Kate.

Kate released the breath she was holding, "Of course Tanya ... do you dare doubt my choice in guys...?"

"Of course not my dear sister!!" Tanya said.

_Ring Ring Ring (_**Edward.**_ Alice.)_

_"Hi Edward!!"_

**"Alice...?"**

_"Yuupp ... Heyy I was just about to ask you if you could as Carmen if we can come over?" _

**"Sure just a second."**

"Uhmm ... Carmen Alice and Esme were wondering if they could come over?" Edward asked uncertainly

"Of course Edward ... With a mind-reader like you. You should've known." Carmen answered.

**"Yee Alice. See you in a bit."**

_"Bye Edward!!!!"_

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"Carmen! Eleazer! Irina! " Alice screamed. "OMG OMG OMG OMG IT'S SOO GREAT TOO SEE YOU!!!!!!!!"

"Alice calm yourself down!!!" Carmen said.

"Okay Okay." Alice finally calmed down. "Well howhave you all been. And who are you?" Alice asked the strawberry blonde beside Kate.

"Hiya! I'm Tanya, Kate's birth sister!!" Tanya explained.

"OMG OMG!! We are like totally going to be GREAT FRIENDS!!"

Right, make my sister join your little stupid club, and leave me ouy, there's no way your taking my sister away from me again , just like that bitch did, Kate thought.

Everyone from the Cullen clan had already mingled in with all the Alaska vomapire clan.

"Heyy guys I was thinking if you all wanna get together, like the girls... and we have a human type sleepover and yay. Except we just don't sleep. Like ya know catch up and all, I'd love to get to know you Alice and Rosalie..." Tanya said in a rush.

"Yay that's a great idea!!!" Alice & Kate exclaimed. "Yeah sure!" Rosalie dragged out.

"Okay, but if you guy don't mind, can I call a friend over here ... to stay with us? She's a great and VERY considerate person." Tanya asked nervously.

Alice's eyes glazed over and she had a vision of who Tanya's _friend_ was ....

"OMG OF COURSEE!!!!! I'D LOVE TO MEET HERE." Alice yelled with anticipation.

TPOV (Tanya's)

"Great!" I said

_Ring Ring Ring_ ( _Tanya._ **Bella. **)

**"Heyy Tanya."**

_"Hi Bella."_

**"How are you?"**

_"I'm good. Heyy I was wondering if me and my friends and sister could come over to your house? Because they just moved here and I'd like them to meet you. && I'd like to meet up with you. Please Please Please!!!!"_

**"OKAY TANYA!!!! COME OVER IFF YOU CAN STOP BEGGING!!!!"**

_"Ahahahhahahah!!!! Okay, we'll be right over!!! Byeee Love ya"_

**"Bye See you and love you too!"**

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

(a few minutes later)

Whoa Bells has a beautiful house....

BPOV

Finally there here.

Uh oh I remember those voices. Alice & Rosalie. Kate. Tanya.

I ran and opened the door.

"Bella???!!!!" "BELLLAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" "MY BFFL, BELLLSS." "Bella?" Rosalie, Tanya, Alice and Kate screamed.

"Uhh ... yuupp...??" I said uncertainly, "Eeekkkkkkk!!!" Alice and Rosalie screamed as they jumped on me.

"It's great to see you guys too!!!"

"YOU!!!" The girl, Kate screamed.

UH OH.........

* * *

**well...? **

**Revieww pplll!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	10. Kate's Fury

**Disclaimer : I don't own Twilight**

**WARNING : This chapter has some swearing in itt ... just a heads upp guysss **

**^_^**

* * *

KPOV (Kate's)

Oh, my, Gosh

"YOU!!!"

In my existence I never thought I'd ever get a shock as hard as this one.

The girl I had found that night lying in Seattle's abandoned alley. The first one I've ever changed.

AND SHES EDWARDS EX & I WAS SYMPATHETIC TOWARDS HER!!! But she was different, she didn't scream when she was changing.

Wow I never expected this, especially this.

* * * * * * * * * * * *

Bella had taken everything away from me when she came into mine and Tanyas life. She took Tanya away from me and Tanya was never the same again. All she ever talked about was Bella and all the fun they had together. And me ... I was left on the side, but I have to thank Bella she made me become frinds with Lauren adn Jessica. They may be stupid but they were popular and that's all it took for me to rise and leave my sister and her poor friend behind. Bella never was beautiful, but ... well now she is pretty beautiful but whatever. Anyways, she had taken my sister, but soon she left to live with her dad and well. Tanya was just heartbroken, it was like she had been abandoned. And this time who had been there to help her ... ME!!!

NOT BELLA!!!

And now she comes back to ruin my life!!! I have EVERYTHING and shes back. Ughhh ... sucha a whore, like please look at what shes wearing ... she thinks shes sexy but please shes pretty and all but NO!! Don't have to act all hot and shitt.

"Uhmmm ... do I know you??" Bella asked.

"Please you don't remember ME!! I changed you when I found you lying in the filthy alley in Seattle!! AND NOW YOU COME HERE. I NEVER THOUGHT I'D EVER SEE YOU AGAIN. AND I DECIDED TO SAVE YOUR LIFE BY CHANGING YOU!!! I never even knew you ... and your a freak. You may be a vampire but like everyone else who's been changed you didn't feel pain, not even when I used my power on you. When I did use my power on you ... you just kept lying there immobile not moving at ALL! You were supposed to thrash around beg for mercy BUT no ... I JUST HAD TO FEEL PITY AND CHANGE YOU!!! UGHH HOW COULD I BE SOO STUPID!!!" I screamed at Bella.

"Look I'm sorry you feel that way but ... what did I so to you??" she asked.

"YOU HAVE MY BOYFRIENDS HEART!!! HE'S LIKE SHITT. HE DOESN'T TALK PROPARLY TO ME. YOU'VE PUT HIM UNDER A SPELL && HE'S NOT COMING OUT OF IT!!!" Bitch! I've had enough of Bella.

"Ed-Edward...?" She stuttered. "YES EDWARD YOU BITCH!" I yelled

"HEY DON'T CALL BELLA A BITCH!!" Rosalie yelled. "Oh please ... like she isn't already." I growled.

"Edward still loves me?" Bella whispered. "Yes Bella, Edward STILL is in love with you. He always has been and always will--" "PLEASE WITH THIS WHORE NEVER!!!" "-- forever. Never doubt his love for you." Rosalie & Alice explained. "Oh My Gosh!!!" Bella whispered.

BPOV

Oh No

Edward still loves me! I decided it was finally time to tell everyone what really happened

"Uhmm ... guys I think it's time I told you all why I ran away and what happened that night. 15 years ago..."

* * *

**Well wahhd yuh guys th//k??**

**Hit Or Miss???**

**well... the next 2 chapters are ALL about bella's story and it answers ALL of yuhr questions...**

**SOOO PLEASEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!1**

**RRRR EEEE VVVV IIII EEEE WWWW !!!! ^_^**


	11. Bella's Story Part 1

BPOV

Oh, No!!!

Edward still loves me! I decided it was finally time to tell everyone what really happened

"Uhmm ... guys I think it's time I told you all why I ran away and what happened that night. 15 years ago..."

"Bella, you don't have to..." "No Rosalie. it's time everyone else found out ... what the truth is."

"But--" "NO Rose I'm sorry, but it's ti--"

_Ring Ring Ring _Oh god who's calling now??!!

( **Bella**. _Jacob._ )

**"Hello..."**

_"BELLA!!!"_

**"Jake. Seth. Hii How are you?"**

_"Good Bells."_

**"That's nice. Heyy Can I call you two back? I'm kinda busy..."**

_"Uhmm ... actually Bells ... see the thing is that me, my girlfriend Renesmee,and Seth are outside your door right now..."_

**"WHAT!!!???"**

_"Uhmm ... ya. See the thing was that we ... uhmm ... wanted to surprise you and Kristen ... && Nessie wanted to see you guys to. So uhmm ... we came here......"_

**"Alright come on up..."**

_"Thanks Bells. I thought you were going to kick us out before we came in..."_

**"Ahahahhahah nahh. Just hurry and come on up. There's something I have to say ... and it's probably better for you all to be here as well."**

_"Uhmmm ... okay Bells. We'll be right up."_

"Alice can you call everyone here?"

"Of course Bella." "Thanks Alice." I said.

Well I guess it now or never...

"Edward, Esme, Carlisle, Jasper, Emmett, Irina, Carmen, Eleazar, Jacob, Seth, Renesmee ... can you all come and join Rosalie, Bella, Tanya, Kristen, Kate and myself in the living room please?"

"Sure...?" Everyone said quietly and confusingly.

Everyone walked inside queitly and took a seat either on the sofa or the floor.

"Do I smell a mutt in the house?" Emmett said.

"Emmett not now and yes there is a werewolf in the house." I explained quietly.

"Okay." Emmett said, this was kinda unusual for Emmett to just drop a subject this quickly.

"Okay everyone, I called you here to explain--"I started."Please I don't have time for this bullshit!!" Kate said. "Kate if you don't have time for this bullshit, mind getting the hell out of my house!!!!" "Uhh-uhh-uhh...." Kate stuttered_. _"Thank you, now if you don't mind I'd like to g--" "BELLA YOU HAD NO RIGHT TO TALK TO KATE LIKE THAT!!" Edward yelled. I cringed, "WELL EDWARD IF YOU DON'T WANT TO HEAR THE REAL REASON WHY I LEFT YOU 15 YEARS AGO THEN YOU CAN LEAVE AS WELL!!! AND IF YOU WANT TO KNOW THE REAL REASON SIT DOWN AND SHUT UPP!!!!" I yelled, I feel bad for saying that but it was important. Edwards needs to know the real reason.

"Now please everyone I'm asking for only a few minutes for you guys to sit and listen to what really happened that night ... and the few people that know the truth are, Rosalie, Alice, Jacob, Renesmee, and Seth. They know because I had called Rosalie that day and she told Alice the truth, and my cousins Jacob&Seth, and Renesmee knew because I had told them when we had met up."

"WHAT???!!!" Everyone yelled. "If Alice knew then why didn't she see you leaving?" Carlisle asked. "Well since Jacob and Seth are werewolves, or shapeshifters actually, Alice can't see them,and when I ran away I was thinking about them two and how I would contact them when I left. So Alice coudln't see my future and she only found out I was gone WHEN I left."

"Ahhh ... we understand. Sorry Bella, please continue."

"It's no problem Carlisle." I said.

"Well... It all started 15 years ago, when I went back to Pheonix..."

_****Flashback****_

_Phoenix was beautiful. My old home before my mother had passed away. And now I'm back because of her 10 year death memorial. Since Charlie couldn't make it I had to come alone && it was a week after Edward gave me the promise ring. _

_Ohh yee that night was wonderful._

_I checked my watch, Oh God it's already 5.30pm, and my flght is tonight at 11.45pm back to Forks. Oh My I can't wait to see everyone again!! I thought as I walked back into my hotel room._

_"Ahh ouch!" I said as I reached inside my hotel room. _

_For the past few days, my lower stomach had been hurting immensly. Although my period was last week, it couldn't have been cramps. I thought as I ran into the washroom, and what I saw in the toilet truly shocked me .... Blood!!_

_I couldn't think or feel anything._

_Ring Ring Ring ( _**Bella.**_ Alice.)_

_"Bella, are you okay?"_

**"No Alice somethings wrong. I had my period last week and i just went to the washroom and there was blood in the toilet. Oh Goddd!!!!"**

_"Don't worry Bella, when you come back here, Carlisle will have look at you and see whats wrong."_

**"No Alice I can't wait that long!! I'll just go to the doctor here and see what's really wrong. See you in a few hours. Bye Ali!!"**

_"Okay Bella, but be careful. See you soon."_

_Oh my gosh._

_* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *_

_(1 hour later) = at the docters with the results in her hand._

_Oh! My! Gosh!_

_This can't be happening. No my life can't end like this. It's not possible._

_I just found people that I truly care about. _

_As everyones faces flashed in my mind one-by-one-:_

_Edward -- my love, my life_

_Alice -- my sister, my best friend_

_Rosalie -- my older beautiful sister_

_Emmett -- my older teddy-bear brother_

_Jasper -- my brother with the same love of books as me_

_Esme -- my other mother_

_Carlisle -- my other father and my friend_

_Charlie -- my REAL father, the one I just got back and was about to loose_

_Tanya -- my childhood friend_

_I couldn't bear to loose everyone AGAIN!!!_

_Even if I had cancer._

_This letter the doctor gave me said it all -:_

Dear Ms. Isabella M. Swan,

Our reports and the tests you have currently taken show us that you are diagnosed with Bladder cancer. Which shows the patient with these following symptons -: in the urine, or burning upon urination, urination, urine, in lower stomach area.

We are sorry to say that, although we have caught it at the first few stages, it has progressed and there is nothing we can do to prevent it from stopping. And if we do try the chance of you surviving this operation is approximately 45%.

We are terribly sorry that there is nothing we can do about this. And I am sorry to inform you that you have about 3 weeks in which to enjoy the time you have left, before the cancer takes over your body and mind. Once again we are terribly sorry that you have been diagnosed with this type of cancer.

We are truly sorry-:

Dr. L. Smith.

_This letter had torn my life apart. I slowly packed and grabbed a taxi to the airport. Checked my luggage in mindlessly, and before I knew it I was landing in Port Angeles. I had asked no one to pick me up so no one was there. I remeber getting a taxi, going home, freshening up and calling Rosalie._

_( _**Bella.**Rosalie. _)_

**"Rose?"**

"Bella? What's wrong?"

**"Rose, I went to the docters in Pheonix an-and ... OH ROSE i have cancer!!!"**

"WHAT...???!!!!!"

**"Yes and only 3 weeks to live."**

"Bella ... are you sure?"

**"Yes Rose I'm positive."**

"Oh my gosh ... Bella!!!!"

**"Listen Rose, don't tell Edward. Please I want to tell him myself, but can you do me a favor and tell Alice. BUT make sure no one else is around and no one overhears."**

"Sure Bella. But--"

**"Don't worry Rose. I'll be there in 15 minutes tops. Bye Rose I love you."**

"See you later Bella. I love you too."

_* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *_

_(15 minutes later) At the Cullens house in the driveway._

_I took a deep breath and held the letter from the doctors letter in my hand._

_"--don't want Bella!!!" Oh My Gosh that was Edward. _

_He didn't want me? I loved him and I thought he loved me too._

_But hes a gorgeous man, and I'm plain Jane._

_Of course how could I have ever thought that Edward -- EDWARD could have loved ME!!!!!!_

_"Edward come on he didn't mean to say that!" Jasper yelled. _

_It was always a rarity that Jasper lost his patience. Especially with Edward._

_"Oh please so now its out there, everyone knows!!!" Edward blowed_

_I realized that there was one thing to do. I thought as I picked a piece of paper out of my car and a pen -:_

Dear Edward, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Esme & Carlisle,

I'm sorry that it has to end like this. But its just better this way. I know I've been putting you all in danger with me knowing your existence and all.

I love you all until death, and promise me you'll all go back to living your lives like before.

Edward I Love you, & always will. Nver you dare to even doubt that. Although there's nothing more left to do, just do me one favor, and move on. I know you have the strength, you just have to find it. Your were the best thing that's ever happened to me and possibly ever will.

Rosalie & Alice. I Love you both and thank you for ... well you know what for. You've been the two sisters I've always wanted but never got the chance to get. Alice even thought I always acted as though I had hated your shopping trips, secretly it was enjoyable, and I'll never forget them. Rosalie, your beautiful, inside and out. I never had a doubt about you in the beginning, you were wonderful and all so understanding.

Emmett, my cute cuddly STRONG teddy bear. Thank you for all the fun and all the teddy-bear hugs. You were the best, and I'll never forget you. I love you, even with your jokes.

Jasper. What can I say? You were there for me when I needed you the most. And both our love for old style books. It felt wonderful that I could share my passion with some one else and I'm glad it was you.

Esme, gosh you were the best mother ever. Since the first time we were introduced, I felt a motherly aura from you. After Renee died and I met you, you were like a second mother to me. I love you.

Carlisle, what can I say? You were there for me as much as I can remember. Especially whenever I went to the ER. Thank you for all your compassion.

I love you all. And I'm glad you ALL had come into my life. I hadn't let anyone, but Charlie in since Renee died, but you all opened upto me, and made me feel loved. You were the best family I ever had. Thank you and I love you all!!!

Love Always --:

Bella.

_I sealed the envelope and with it ... I sealed my heart away. I left it on the porch steps hoping everyone would find it soon, took the paper with my results and drove away forever. _

_Fortunately, Alice hadn't seen me leave, because I had been thinking about my cousins, Jacob and Seth (shapeshifters/werewolves) the whole time, so my future had just gone blank for Alice._

_* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *_

_(a few hours later....)_

_I left my car and ... I ran and ran, as the tears streamed down my face. I ran and had now and forever decided to never look back. Finally, I collapsed down in an alley…and realized that this was the worst place to be. As newly formed tears rolled down my cheeks…I realized that this was Seattle, the ally where I was attacked by those hideous strangers. As the realization dawned on me, I did the most acceptable thing ever…I fainted._

_Slowly I drifted, and began to wake, as I realized some one was watching over me ... A beautiful young women. She had to be a ... _vampire_ like _**them **_... she was. _

_"Ughhhhhhhh .... why aren't you feeling anythin???" She asked as her hand was placed upon my forearm. All I could feel was a light twitch._

_"Never in all my years have I seen someone who could resist my power ... but you. Your special. There's no doubt about it ... I think you should be changed ..." She said to herself. My eyes widened as she lowered herself and postioned her lips at my throat. "This won't hurt a bit..!" She growled. And she bit._

_All I felt was numbness, nothing like the fire Edward, Alice Jasper or anyone had described. The burning fire was not there, all I felt was nothing, just numbness. No feeling what so ever, like my whole body was asleep._

_"Damn why won't you scream...? Oh well, rot here for all I care..." The young vampire said._

_I dunno how long I lay there ... but all I know is that by the next sunset I felt light. As all the memories of before came flooding back ... I realized who and what I really was. A Vampire._

_****End of Flashback****_

"Oh Bella...!!!" Everyone breathed.

Although it looked like Edward & Tanya had just gone into shock as well as everyone else.

"But what about Kristen?" Rosalie asked. No one knew where Kristen had come from, NO ONE, not even me ... although I had some idea.

"I'm getting to that...." I answered.

* * *

****

Weelll??? Was it wahh yuh guys excepted or the TOTAL OPPOSITE???

OMG!!! weelll yuh guys gahh a BONUS chapters todayii --- 3 ---- LOLL

hehe ..... Welll guys whah rr yuh waittiinn for REVIEWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	12. Bella's Story Part 2

**SORRYYIIII**

**Imm soo sorry about the late updatee buuh i was bussyyiii**

**and this chapter was hard to write ... and I rewrote itt like 3 times before i was happyyii -.-**

**anywayss ENJOYYYYYY**

* * *

BPOV

"But what about Kristen?" Rosalie asked. No one knew where Kristen had come from, NO ONE, not even me ... although I had some idea.

"I'm getting to that...." I answered.

_****Flashback****_

_It had been 5 years since I had left the C-Cullen clan, and 5 years since I moved in with Jacob & Seth, with Jacobs father Billy, my cousins and uncle._

_Although, this had felt akward at first, having a vampire and their mortal enemy -werewolves- with them, living under the same roof._

_"Guys..." I began to wonder, that now would be the best time. " I think it's time I moved out." _

_"WHAT? WHY!!!????"_

_"Uhmm ... look even though we are enemies, and you guys have been great, what with taking care of me and baring me, I just wanted to say thank you for everything. And I also wanted to make it clear that I've decided to move out, and I'm not going to change my mind. Although it was time anyways, I'm not going to age and it's been 5 years since I've lived here with you guys. People are bound to notice sooner, if not later. So, it's best that I move now. Okay?"_

_"Yeah I guess your right Bells." Jacob answered. _

_"But-But-But ... I don't want my sister to leave meee!!!!!" Seth had cried his eyes out, that night._

_"Don't worry Seth, I'll keep in touch. I promise."_

_"Okay Bella, have you chosen your house and everything?" Billy asked._

_"Yup, everything is perfect, I was thinking if I could leave tonight, I know it's short notice but...?" I asked timidly._

_"Sure, whenever's good for you!!" Billy exclaimed._

_A little while later I had everything I needed in my car, as I said goodbye to everyone and promising that I'd visit soon. And Soon enough I was racing towards Traybridge, North Carolina __**(I know it's not perfect and not always cloudyy buuh plzz bare with mee ^^). **__I had already bought a small flat, since I hadn't been planning to stay long._

_* * * * * * * * * * * * *_

_(a few days later)_

_I had been working on my story when ..._

_Ring Ring Ring_

_I went to the door and when I opened it no one was there ... until I heard a small laugh. It was a beautiful sound, like a small sweet bell being rung, a tinkering of bells ...._

_I looked down and gasped!_

_There on my doorstep was a baby __**(sound familar?? ... think harry potter ^_^) **__the most beautiful baby you have ever seen._

_She had brillant eyes, a mix of topaz golden, chocolate brown & emerald green._

_Hmmm, I thought to myself as I picked up the baby, her eyes reminded me of mines when I was a human, adn the emerald colour from Ed-__**his**__ human eye colour._

_But how can that be?_

_"Momma?" The baby said. I couldn't believe it! She looked soo young ... a few weeks old maybe ... and she was calling me her MOTHER!!!???? I didn't know her for gods' sake. But for some reason I felt connected to her ... in a weird twisted way I felt a connection between me and her, like a motherly/daughterly feeling._

_I sat there shocked and out of the corner of my eye I saw a piece of paper._

_I carefully picked it up and realization struck me, as I saw it was adressed to me._

_To-: Mrs/Miss Isabella Marie Swan Cullen_

_That's weird it said Cullen ..._

_How can anyone know about my past?_

_Especially about the Cullens._

_The only people that I had told were Jacob, Seth, Billy && Renesmee._

_I shivered at the thought of __**them.**_

_The little baby cried. I picked her up and instantly nestled her on my lap. It felt so natural having her there, almost like she was made for me._

_Quickly I opened the envelope and inside there were TWO pieces of parchment._

_The first one read ---_

Dear Isabella Marie Swan Cullen,

Enclosed in this letter you will find the most important yet main facts about us and the young/baby girl that was left on your doorstep earlier today.

Isabella, the young girl that you currently have in your home isn't a regular child. She's speacial, no not in an abnormal manner, but more like in a non-human way.

Isabella we ahve watched you from the time you were first born and until this very day. You may not know but you are **exactly** who we have been looking for, that too for a long time.

By the tim you had been born, you had a golden glow surrounding you, instead of a normal human aura (of course humans are oblivious to the aura) The golden glow shows/represents a mix of everything/every emotion ... , Passion, Hate, Greed, Death, etc... You have been through much more than any human -vampire- should hav ever gone through. Noe to name a few -:

1) the death of your mother (Renee)

2) your abusive step-father (Phil)

3) the move in with your real father (Charlie) & easily settling into high school

4) meeting the Cullen family, and getting engaged to Edward Anthony Masen Cullen

5) running away from everything, and starting/ building a new home etc ...

Now to get to the main , the child you have in your home is a small girl named Kristen. Since you, dear, ahve already met vampires, werewolves, a few warlocks adn witches, this may come as a SMALL shock, but a shock nonetheless. Kristen is a ... fairy. We are truly sorry that we have put this burden on you. But it is nesscesary. We will explain in detail when the time comes. But as for now we will give you one last crucial detail. KRISTEN WILL AGE THREE YEARS IN ONE YEAR. For example, in 5 years she will be fifteen years old. And lastly she will only grow until the age of 18. She will grow for six years, as of today, and she will aburtly stop growing after six complete years.

Thank you and once again we are sorry about this sudden shock and favor. We will see you when the time comes.

Until then ......

Sincerly -:

Becca Reilly

Head Fairy

_Whoa!_

_I'm shocked. I can't believe that I have a fairy in my home. A FAIRY!!!_

_Well, I guess I always was a magent for trouble._

_I sighed and picked up the other piece of parchment ... It had writing, but was short ..._

Dear Isabella M. S. C. ,

The girl you have with you is my daughter. And I -we- are giving her to you because you are some one we all trust. Although we haven't met, I feel that you will treat my daughter , Kristen, as your own. I am saddened by this, but believe that you will be the right person in her life. Thank you!

All My Love -:

Jennifer M.

_I looked at the sleeping figure on my lap, and instantly felt an attraction towards her. I knew that my life had been shit, and that Kristen was going to balance it out._

_****End of Flashback****_

"Me and Kristen moved every year. And now she's going to grow for one last year, and like us, vampires and werewolves-" "Shapeshifters, Bella!" "-, she won't age ." I finished. ignoring Jacob's statement, the last part of my story.

"Bella ... I'm so sorry." Rose and Alice whispered, they hadn't known this part of the story.

"It's okay. No one knew, except me and Kristen. But yeah, I never thought I'd end up telling you all this. Especially after everything that had happened. But now you all know what happened." I sighed, the memories were crystal clear, but hard and exhausting to think about.

**_

* * *

_**

**weelllll....???**

**was itt wahh yuh guys though???**

**hehe Im evilll .... LOLL**

**anywayss**

**R E V I E W !!!!!!!!**


	13. Why?

**okiee guys ... ii wnna sayii somehtiings !!!! .. so bear wiith mee !!!!!!!!**

**First : I AM SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYY !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**: ( **

**Second : I know i havent updated in sooooo looooonnngggggggg ... buutt i was soo buzzyyii .. cz i started high skool adn its soo sooo sooo stressiinngg !!!!**

**Third : i'll update soon too make itt upp !!!!!!!1 **

****late todayii or earlyii tmrw !!!! ****

* * *

**EPOV (everyones)**

------------------------------------------------- OH MY GOD ------------------------------------

**TPOV (third persons)**

Everyone stood shocked as Bella relieved everyone of the burden she had been carrying for a long time. No one had ever been close to one ounce of what Bella had ever experienced.

Although everyone was shocked many seemed to have just frozen in their spots, showing no respose to ever MOVE!

"Bella ... are you sure about everything?" Alice asked.

"Yes Alice, everything after my transformation is the true. You all may be shocked by what Kristen really is ... Really I had not believed the letter either. That was until I saw Kristen with my very own eyes. This had been about 2 days after I had recieved the letter, I had come home from shopping and I ran uostairs to Kristen laughing, and what I saw shocked me to teh max. Kristen was floating in mid-air with her toys surrounding her, spinning in the air with her." Bella answered.

"But th- that's practically IMPOSSIBLE !!!!" Kate screamed. "It's soo obvious that she's making all that shit up !!! Like who on Earth would believe THAT?"

**EPOV (edwards)**

I made the biggest mistake of my life!

"Why?" I asked Bella.

* * *

**well ????**

**Hitt orr miiss??? !!!!!!!!!**

**REVIWWW !!!!!!!!!!! : )**


	14. Secrets ?

**Disclaimer : eeeeekkkk ... nott mineee -.-**

* * *

**KPOV**

Why? Why? WHY?

What did I deserve to end up like this? I never wished for anything that might have upset anyone, I never whined. I was a good girl !!!!!!!!!!!

So WHY GOD?

Why did it have to be me in this position?

I feel ripped apart, misused, skined bare !!!!

But maybe it was just _HIS _motive.

Maybe _he _wanted something ?

But what?

I never understood true pain until now !!!

Nothing compares to what would have happened if our life would have been normal. Maybe this was my fate ... with pain and nothing else.

Maybe I won't ever get to see anyone -- everyone -- ever again ...?

**?POV (can yuh guys guess hu this is ??? hehe)**

Shit shes getting on my nerves now.

What the fuck ever happned to shutting up???!!!!!!!

But maybe now, my plans finally beginning to start off ... well it was already started off .. maybe now FINALLY !!!

I can rightfully claim what was mine ... _**HER**_ !!!!!!!!!!!

"Well ...?" I asked.

"Everythings going well, master. But Edwards falling back to her trap. It seems like shes hypnotizing everyone ... and slowly I can see them grativate towards her. Unless you want to do something else ....." Kate smirked.

"No. Leave everything be for now." Maybe later, we'll ... ruffle some feathers, here and there .....

But she -- _they _-- NEED to be mine !!!!!!!!

* * *

**Welll ........????? I leff yuh guys thiinkiinn !!!??? **

**hehe im eviill **

**** PLEASE READ !!!!! ****

**THE FIRST PERSON TO GUESS WHO THE _MYSTERY _POV RIGHT .... _WHO EVER GETS IT RIGHT FIRST!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

**WILL GET TO ASK ONE ABOUT THE STORYII AND I WILL ANSWER THAT QUESTION THE BEST I CAN !!!**

****ASK THAT QUESTION WHEN YUHR REVIEWIING .. AND INCLUDE YUHR ANSWER AS WELL !!!! ****

**well ...? **

**what rr yuh guys waitiin forr ...???**

**hit that REVIEW bottun and yuhll have ONE !!! of yuhr questions answerd !!!!!**

**SOO REVIEWWWW !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^_^**


	15. Explosions!

**Disclaimer : I don't own Twlight ............ NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**okiee guys I updated !!!!!!!!!**

* * *

**APOV**

"Why? What do you mean by why Edward?" Bella whispered. Uh oh! My visions about to come true ....

"Yes Bella ... Why? You put us all in misery by leaving. No one knew what was wrong with you, and the two people you decided to tell were Alice and Rosalie ... ROSALIE !!!!" Edward screamed.

"I told Alice because she's my sister and I told Rose because I knew she would understand!! Especially after what happened to her ... out of everyone she was the best person to tell because she WOULD UNDERSTAND WHAT I WAS GOING THROUGH!!! SHE WOULDN'T JUST BE SOOOO CONCERNED THAT I'D FEEL SUFFOCATED ... BUT INSTEAD SHE FELT MY PAIN AND TOLD ME THAT IF I BELIEVED EVERY THING WOULD BE ALRIGHT." Bella screamed. "Edward if I ahd told you ... you wouldn't have let me out of your sight for a mere minute. No offense but I love you, I always have and always will but ... if I had told you that I had cancer then ... myabe it would've added MORE stress to me and all of you, and my death would've approached earlier." Bella whispered softly ... but everyone still heard.

Now all the pieces fell into place.

Why Bella had left without informing everyone physically.

She knew that no one would've let her go if she had told them about her cancer.

And that was true.

If we had found out the real truth and what Bella has been thinking at that time then everyone would have never let ehr out of their sight because then they--we-- would have thought that if she was let outta our sight for more then five minutes then she could've died for all we know.

"So Bella you thought that it would be better if no one knew about you!! AND HOW YOU WERE FEELING?" Edward bellowed.

**KPOV (Kristens!!!)**

"You have no right to talk to my mother like that!" I said. "I don't care if you love ehr adn she loves you. You never made an attempt to find her AFTER she left did you? No! By what everyone else has said, it seems like you've just given up on our pathetic little life. If you were soo broken when she left, and you loved her as much as you claim , then why DIDN'T YOU GET UP OFF YOUR LAZY ASS AND LOOK FOR HER DAMNIT!!!! ALL IT WOULD'VE TAKEN WAS A LITTLE TIME OF YOUR DAY ... AND THAT IS ONE THING YOU HAVE LIMITLESS IN FRONT OF YOU ... AND YOU COULD HAVE AT LEAST _TRIED _TO TRACK HER. And just to clarify, I'm not blaming anyone except Edward because as far as I can sense it, you ALL TRIED to look for!!! BUT EDWARD YOU JUST SAT THERE AND WEPT, YOU DIDN'T DO ANYTHING TO LOOK FOR THE _LOVE OF YOUR EXISTENCE _... as you claim her to be. Now if I may say, that you still love her dump that -" I nodded my head towards the blond bimbo,Kate "AND try to regain my moms' trust. You lost it the day you stopped thinking about looking for Bella." There I said it.

Everything that had been in my heart and Bellas' I put it out there for everyone to see.

"Edward did you hear what that girl said about me ...?" The bimbo said, in what she _thought _was a sexy, seductive voice.

All Edward did was look at everyone in turn, but his eyes rested on Bella for a a little longer.

And then he walked out.

Everyone stood stunned

"HA!!!! HE DOEN'T LOVE YOU FOR SHITT ... !!!!!!!!!" I screamed, and it was true, when he looked at Bella in his eyes was pure and utter adoration and love whilst when he looked into ugh, Kates' eyes, all _I _saw was endless boringness **(i know its not a word but it sounds -- but call me crazzyii-- kool)**, whether she liked it or not ... Bella was Edwards && Edward Bellas, soul - mate and NO ONE ANYTHING SAID COULD EVER CHANGE THAT.

She glared at me with hatred filled eyes, and she too swept out of our house.

"Well ... anyone up for hunting?" I asked the vampires.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Some one scremed.

Everyone rushed outside and saw ......

* * *

**Finally ... a CLIFFYYY !!!!!!!!**

**hehe i AM Evill rntt ii???**

**_**PLEASE READ**_**

**_Now as you remember in the last chapter I asked you all to guess whow as the mystery POINT OF VIEW !!!!!???_**

**_and not many people reviewed !!!!!!_**

**_Come on guys !!!!_**

**_REVIEW AND ANSWER !!!!!_**

**_AND I M GOING TO GIVE YOU ALL A HINT ... WELL TWO ACYUALLYY..._**

**_FIRST : IT IS NOT JACOB ... i REPEAT AS I SAID PREVIOUSLY .. JACOB IS NOT THE BAD GUY_**

**_SECOND : THINK BACK TO THE TWILIGHT SERIES !!FIRST!!_ **


End file.
